


Give Her a Chance

by hyperfix



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Im desperate, i need more of it, please, please support this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfix/pseuds/hyperfix
Summary: Robin had always thought Nancy Wheeler was nothing more than a goody two-shoes priss. When they're stuck in a group project together, Robin gets to know a side of Nancy she'd never seen before. A side she could come to like.





	1. Ch. 1 - Nancy Goddamn Wheeler

> **MONDAY**

The door slammed shut behind Robin as she stormed into Steve’s room, throwing her backpack onto the floor and flopping onto Steve’s bed. She grabbed the nearest pillow and stuffed it against her face, promptly screaming into it. All this before Steve in had the chance to say hello.

He had to stifle a laugh as he spoke, “Bad first day back to school?”

Robin tossed the pillow aside and rolled her eyes. “I swear to God, Steve. You don’t even know.” She glanced at Steve as he adjusted his seat at the desk to face her. “Senior English is going to be _hell_ this semester. And it’s all because of _her_.”

“ _Her_?”

“Nancy Goddamn Wheeler.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Really? That’s why your English class is going to be so bad?” He got up and moved to his bed, next to Robin. She sat up. “Not a bad teacher, not a bunch of assholes in your class, not even heaps of school work. You’re going to suffer because of _Nancy Wheeler_?”

In the movie theatre bathroom that fourth of July when Steve and Robin were drugged off their asses, Robin mentioned that she thought Nancy was a priss. It’s not like he didn’t know what Robin felt, it’s just that after having been in a relationship with Nancy, he knew she wasn’t like that. He couldn’t help but show his skepticism.

Of course, Robin didn’t have Steve’s experience with Nancy. She shot Steve a glare. “ _Yes_ , I’m going to suffer because of Nancy Wheeler. Really Steve, what’s so hard to understand about that? And who’s to say Nancy _isn’t_ an asshole?” 

“I am. I dated her for a whole year, remember?”

Robin had to stop herself from reaching for the pillow again. “Spare me the details.”

Steve shrugged, “All I’m saying is that she’s really not as uptight and prissy as you think she is. She’s actually…kinda badass. You should at least give her a chance.”

Crossing her arms, Robin let out a huff. “Fine, I’ll try. But only for you, Harrington.” She paused, processed. “What the hell made me start doing things for you? Sophomore year me would’ve killed present me if she knew about this.”

A grin from Steve, “You know you love me.”

Robin gave him a shove, chuckling, “Yeah, yeah.”

> ###  **TUESDAY**

“For our first assignment as a class, we’re going to be doing a paired project.”

Cue groans spread widely across the classroom; Robin included. Something universally hated by all students was group projects. It might as well be a death sentence if you didn’t have friends to work with.

Scanning the room, Robin looked for someone–– _anyone_ tolerable to do the project with, but then the teacher dealt yet another blow.

“I’ll be choosing partners.”

Was Mr. Richards _trying_ to kill her?

Each pair listed made Robin grow more and more anxious. She begged to be put with someone who she could at least get along with a little bit. And then, just when she thought it couldn’t get any worse… 

“Nancy and Robin.”

_Fuck._

Robin looked to Nancy’s desk, and Nancy to Robin’s. After the last of the names were called, everyone was asked to sit next to their new partners. Nancy came to Robin, giving a weak smile before placing her things on the desk and sitting down.

As the teacher further explained the project, Robin caught herself staring at Nancy. Observing. Robin couldn’t pry her attention away from her partner.

The way Nancy’s brown locks fell in her face and how she’d gently pull them back behind her ear with her middle, ring, and pinkie fingers if they got to be too much of a bother. The way she always kept her pencil in hand for note-taking so she wouldn’t forget anything later. Her colorful but soft taste in clothes. Her perfect posture––

_Stop! Stop staring at her like that!_

Soon the bell rang for the end of class. As Nancy packed up her things, she eyed Robin. “Hey Robin,” she started, beaming, “I look forward to working with you!”

_Shit. Fuck. Fuck shit._

“Uh, I––” Robin suddenly had a hard time finding the right words, “I uh––I mean, I look forward to uh––to working with you, too.”

Nancy laughed, but it wasn’t a teasing or judgemental laugh. It was sweet, happy. Robin could feel her face heat up.

_God, I’m too gay for this._

* * *

Only the second day into the school year and Robin was already going to lose her voice from screaming into Steve’s pillow every afternoon.

“I can’t do this, Steve. I can’t.”

After taking the pillow from Robin, Steve held it in his lap and pressed his hands against it. “Why not? This is the perfect opportunity for you to get to know her better!”

“She’s _insufferable_. And now we’re stuck doing a project together.”

“Have you ever really talked to her before?” Steve popped a couple chips from the bag next to him into his mouth before Robin snatched the bag, taking some for herself.

“Well, no, but––”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “Really? You hate her that much and you’ve never even had a conversation with her?”

“Listen, I…I don’t _hate_ her, necessarily.” Robin looked down at her thumbs, fiddled with them. She bit her lip. This wasn’t an easy thing to talk about.

“Then what?” Steve frowned, eyes softened, “What’s wrong, Robin?”

Robin sighed, “In Mrs. Click’s class, I would stare and stare at Tammy. And I’ve already caught myself staring at Nancy. I can’t spend another class obsessing over a stupid girl like this when she’ll never feel the same way!”

For a moment, Steve said nothing. Robin felt vulnerable. Exposed. She wanted to run. Admitting to having feelings for a girl wasn’t something she’d ever really done in the moment.

But so far Steve had been good about everything. He’d been supportive. Really supportive, actually. Despite past views, and the views of the community around him, Steve cared for Robin and wanted nothing more than to be a good friend to her. He wasn’t about to turn on her now.

Steve cracked a smile. Then laughed. A lot.

“What’s so funny?”

“The fact that you’re in love with my ex girlfriend, that’s what.”

Robin scoffed, “I’m not _in love_ with her, I barely even know her!”

“Mhm, sure,” he wasn’t convinced.

“Screw off, I’m not!” 

Grabbing a free pillow from Steve’s bed, Robin whacked him in the head.

Challenge accepted. Steve clutched the pillow in his lap and stood up on his bed, stumbling to catch his balance. Robin followed. 

“Oh, it’s _on_.”


	2. Ch. 2 - Robin Fricking Dies

> ###  **WEDNESDAY**

Sitting next to Nancy Wheeler every school day for 60 minutes was going to take some getting used to. Although it was only for the course of this project, which Mr. Richards said would be done by the end of the week. There would be two work days, including today, and then Thursday and Friday would be presentations. 

After that, Robin would go back to sitting next to Keith. It was only a week. Less than that.

Why didn’t a week feel like enough time?

Oh well, Robin couldn’t think about that now. She had more pressing matters to attend to. Like figuring out what the hell she and Nancy were going to do for this project.

The unit was Shakespeare. Each pair was to choose a story of his and reenact a scene of their choice. Neither Robin nor Nancy really had an idea of what story to choose. There was a narrowed group of stories to choose from, so at least there weren’t too many choices. But it was still a tough decision.

Groups of boys chose stories like _Julius Caesar_ and _Othello_ , probably so they could act out graphic violence and laugh about it. A few couples who were paired together chose romantic stories, like _Romeo and Juliet_.

Nancy rested her chin on her left hand and looked at the worksheet sitting on the desk in front of her and Robin. She read over everything very carefully. Once, then two times. Guess there was no harm in being thorough. 

There was something mesmerizing about Nancy’s careful attention to detail.

“So…” she started, snapping Robin out of her thoughts, “What’re you thinking?”

Robin felt a lump catch in her throat, she coughed. “Thinking?” _Smooth_.

Nancy laughed softly. Robin could listen to her laugh all day. “About the project. What story would you be interested in doing a scene from?”

“Oh, uh, I dunno.” Robin shrugged. She tapped the eraser-end of her pencil against the desk and frowned. “You got any ideas?”

“Well, Romeo and Juliet is a classic. Though, it might be a bit overdone…”

“Hey, if you wanna do it, let’s find a way to make it unique. Blow everyone else’s renditions out of the water.” Robin’s eyes practically sparkled as she spoke. 

_Make it gay, make it gay, make it gay_. 

More than likely, Nancy wouldn’t be up for that idea. However, the idea of something different did appeal to her. She grinned, nodded. “That’s a great idea! We can have a lot of fun with this!”

Now Robin couldn’t help but laugh, “Totally.”

* * *

“So…maybe you were right.”

Robin was on her bed, twirling the phone cord in her fingers as she laid outstretched on her stomach. She was kicking her feet in the air behind her. 

Normally she wasn’t this giddy, but the idea of reenacting a scene from Romeo and Juliet with Nancy had lifted Robin’s spirits sky-high. She didn’t even know what scene they were going to do yet, but it didn’t matter. Robin was giddy all the same.

Steve was on the other line. “Right about what?”

“Don’t sound so pleased with yourself,” Robin teased. She rolled her eyes and continued, “About Nancy. Working with her might be…kinda nice.”

“ _Oh?_ So you’re getting along?” 

“Yeah, actually. Surprisingly.”

A chuckle, “Good, I’m glad. So what is this project, exactly?”

“Each pair is gonna reenact a scene from a Shakespearean play.” Robin paused. “We picked Romeo and Juliet.”

“Romeo and Juliet, huh? Forbidden romance…clever.”

Robin could feel her face redden. “Shut up! It was Nancy’s idea.”

Steve could practically hear Nancy’s voice in Robin’s when she told him to shut up; he stopped himself from commenting on it. “Well, either way, I wish you good luck on your project. And with Nancy. Any ideas on what scene you’re doing yet?”

Robin sighed, “No, not yet.”

“Well, you should _definitely_ do a romantic scene.”

“ _Steve!_ ” 

He had to hold back his laughter, “What, can you seriously tell me you haven’t thought of that?”

“Of _course_ I’ve thought of that. But there’s no way. Nancy’s too…”

“Straight?”

No reply. Robin took a deep breath, biting the inside of her cheek.

“Trust me, Robin. Nancy’s pretty open to trying new things. I’m sure if you asked, she’d be cool about it. And who knows, the turnout might be better than you expected.”

“Are you giving me advice on the project or my love life?”

“Take your pick.”

Robin sat up with a groan. “Okay, I should probably do my homework now,” she lied. Anything to get out of this conversation. “Time for me to focus. Something a dingus like _you_ wouldn’t know about.”

“Very funny. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

A wave of relief swept over Robin as she hung up the phone. Now she could escape Steve’s endless questions about her time with Nancy…

Only to be overwhelmed by Nancy-related thoughts of her own.

Her laugh, her smile, her bright eyes and soft hair. The excitement she expressed towards trying something new with their project. Everything about Nancy made Robin’s head spin.

It was going to be a long night.

> ###  **THURSDAY**

If Robin and Nancy didn’t figure out a scene to do soon, Robin was going to lose her sanity. Making any sort of decision was too hard. Everybody else seemed to have their scenes figured out, though most were obvious based on the people who chose them. They were already practicing their lines and getting things down. 

Clearly Nancy and Robin were putting too much thought into this; presentations were tomorrow. They needed to figure something out, and _soon_.

“What about a scene with Juliet and her nurse?” Nancy suggested, tapping her forefinger to her cheek in thought. When Robin frowned, she explained herself, “Seeing as we’re both girls, it’s probably our best bet. There’s not a whole lot else.”

“Those scenes are boring, though,” Robin said with a huff. 

Nancy’s eyes narrowed, and she moved her gaze from Robin to her notebook, laid out in front of her with neatly outlined notes. 

Robin realized her comment might’ve been discouraging, “Not––not that it isn’t a valid idea. And you’re right, there isn’t a whole lot of options for two female characters. It’s just that, there’s not much drama or tragedy among them compared to what all the other character interactions have to offer.” 

As much as Nancy tried to hide her disappointment, it was easily read. Picking up her print copy of Romeo and Juliet, she gave a small nod. Her attention didn’t lift from the book. “What else can we do, really?”

“Maybe…we try something that’s not two girls?”

That made Nancy perk her head back up to Robin. “Not two girls? Like what?”

“Like…” Robin clicked her tongue, “Like something with Romeo. All his interactions are pretty cool. One of us could be Romeo while the other was Friar Lawrence, or Mercutio, or even…” Robin debated even letting the words out, “or even Juliet. I dunno, there’s a lot of different directions we could go if we took out the gender piece.” She was rambling now, hoping Nancy didn’t catch that last character suggestion.

“Huh, I didn’t think of that,” Nancy said, a smile tugging at her lips. “Yeah, we should definitely try something with Romeo!” She thumbed through the book in hand, now keen on searching for new possibilities. Robin picked up her copy and did the same.

Every so often they’d find an interesting scene, share it with the other, and Nancy would jot it into her notes.

After a while, Nancy glanced at the clock and realized class was almost over. “Hey, Robin?”

“Hm?” Robin didn’t peer up from her reading.

“You should come to my place after school so we can work. Considering we don’t really have a solid idea yet and presentations are…tomorrow.” Nancy laughed weakly.

Robin put her book down and took a deep breath. “Yeah, we definitely need the extra time. Sounds good to me.”

Nancy’s eyes glistened, “Perfect! Meet in the parking lot right after last period?” 

When Robin nodded, Nancy said three words that killed her instantly. 

  
“ _It’s a date_.”


End file.
